The Heart of Chaos
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: Chaos goes wild while in Lucrecia's cave. Kind of sad, kind of intense. the song at the end is called 'The Rest of My Life' by a band called Less Than Jake.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: This is kind of sad. Chaos goes wild inside Vincent, and he's desperate to get Lucrecia out of the cave. Its kind of intense, not normally something I would write. I would hate to see this happen. The song at the end is 'The Rest of My Life' by Less Than Jake.**

* * *

Vincent was sitting in front of the tall bed of mako crystals that Lucrecia laid in. They glowed, lighting her angelic form and lighting the dark cave. The water around her glistened. Her hands were rested on her chest, her long white gown falling down on her legs. Vincent's heart was aching, looking at her closed eyes. He knew that she would be frozen in there forever. She would never open her eyes, never talk, never smile again. That made his heart fill with sorrow. She had been smart, a class A scientist. Her words were filled with knowledge, each time Vincent looked back at the things she said, things he remembered she said.

'_Soul wrought of terra corrupt, _

_quelling impurity purging the stream, to beckon forth an ultimate fate._

_Behold mighty Chaos,_

_Omega's squire to the lofty heavens'_

He had read that passage when he came across one of her old records in Shinra Manor. She had been researching Chaos, and found information on Omega in the process. Vincent sighed, looking down shyly away from Lucrecia.

...The quiet darkness, the silent abyss...

It was all about to change.

A red glow formed around Vincent, and his heart burned with rage. He started to feel hate take him over, take over his mind, his soul, his inner being. He let out a low growl from the pit of his stomach, looking up with angry eyes at Lucrecia. He felt his fangs growing in, his teeth getting sharper. He could feel the depths of his mind getting more and more angry, the most vicious of his memories coming back to him. He curled his lip, letting out a growl that was a little louder. He covered his face, feeling his chest start to pound. His temples screaming, his heart racing, his growls getting louder and louder. He tried to contain the beast within him, but he couldn't. Chaos was too strong. It fought against him, and Vincent wasn't able to hold it back.

He jumped to his feet, letting out a loud roar and allowing his body to transform into Chaos. His eyes were fierce, his heart was pounding, everything in him was going out of control. He looked around, seeing red. He then spotted the large mako crystal that Lucrecia slept in, and remembered how she got there. He felt that he had driven here into it. With one loud growl, he threw his fist into the crystals, cracking them like glass. He started punching them like mad, he needed to get her out! The crystals shattered into little tiny pieces into the water that surrounded him, each one giving one final glow.

He threw his fists around madly, and began tearing the crystals apart. One by one, he knew he was getting closer to Lucrecia. He could see her skin, and he continued thrashing the crystals apart, tossing them into the dark abyss. He growled and growled, all he wanted was her. All he wanted to hold her again. But what if Chaos was to harm her? With everything aside, he broke the last of the crystals that surrounded Lucrecia, and her form gently fell into his arms. Her arms fell to her side, the bottom of her dress unraveling, falling around her. Vincent looked at her laying in his arms, trying to catch his breath. He felt as though he had won.

But she just laid there. He arms fallen down at her sides, her head rested on Vincent's arms...

But her eyes never opened.

They just stayed closed.

"No!" Vincent growled. He was mad. "NO!" he roared. But then, someone came into the cave.

"Stop!" they cried. Vincent turned, ready to rip them apart. It was Shelke, the ex Deepground soldier who had united him with Lucrecia again not long ago. He didn't know why Chaos was coming back now.

"Vincent, you must stop," she said, stepping toward him. He looked angrily at her, then back at Lucrecia's sleeping face. He looked to Shelke again, then back at Lucrecia's eyes. They never opened.

They never opened. They never will.

The expression of hate on his face subsided. Chaos had realized what he had done. The anger in his heart slowly died down, and a red light formed around him. He transformed back into his normal body, Lucrecia still in his arms. He looked down at her, then back at the mako crystals in which he tore through. They were crumbled, most of the remnants falling into the water. All there was left was a big indentation where Lucrecia had been sleeping for over 30 years. Vincent shook his head, not wanting to believe what he done. "No... What could I..?" he said, looking at his reflection in the water. Shelke sighed. "Vincent, you can't let Chaos take over you," she said, walking towards him.

His heart broke. He lowered his head in shame, closing his eyes. He fell to his knees, Lucrecia still in his arms. "Lucrecia..." he said mourningly. He then felt a tear fall down his face. What had he done?

He broke Lucrecia away from the one place where she could reside in peace. His memories couldn't let her go, it drove him to this. "No.." he cried, holding Lucrecia closely to his chest. Shelke slowly walked behind him, placing her hand on his should sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry, Lucrecia.."

_I fell asleep last Saturday  
Underneath polluted skies  
I walked alone on those Jersey nights, and I  
Saw the boardwalk start to fall  
The emptiness starts to drown  
The quiet corners off this town, and I...  
Late last night, I made my plans  
It was the only thing I felt I could do  
Said goodbye, to my best friend  
Sometimes there's no one left to tell you the truth _

It's gonna kill me... The rest of my life  
Let me apologize while I'm still alive  
I know it's hard to face all of my past mistakes  
It's gonna kill me for the rest of my life

This is my all time low  
Somehow it feels so familiar  
Somehow it seems so familiar  
I feel like letting go  
And every second that goes by  
I'm screaming out for second tries  
Said goodbye, to my best friend  
Sometimes there's no one left to tell you the truth

It's gonna kill me... The rest of my life  
Let me apologize while I'm still alive  
I know it's hard to face all of my past mistakes  
I've got to live with them rest of my life

This is the mess I've made  
These are the words I can't erase  
This is my life support, shutting down, for the final time  
And it twists like a blade  
And kills me for the rest of my life

If you won't forgive me  
The rest of my life  
Let me apologize while I'm still alive  
I know it's hard to face all of my past mistakes  
It's gonna kill me for the rest of my life


End file.
